Its Now or Never!
by justaname
Summary: umm....yama gets a boyfriend...and finds out something about his bro's love life!(R for like 2 things in chap 3)
1. wow

Hey there this is my very first fic so I have know clue where to cut off 1 chapter to the next........but hey I don't I will be writting any muti-chap fics anytime soon anyway.......um yeah....This fic is being written because Rocket Laura (writer of the fic Ei ei Koibito check it out, but have the tissues handy.) Thinks If i tried I could write a story....I know it will have vampires (i will fit them in some how) and taito, but thats about all I know........not even sure if it will be angst, fluff, or a lot of *cough*....I have no muses so don't expect anything big :-P. Here we go!  
  
DISCLAIMER: If I owned them would I be writing Fan Fiction!!!!  
"talking"  
//tai thinking//  
\\yama thinking\\  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
"Hey Yamato! Wait!" yelled Tai as his ran to the corner where Yamato had stopped to wait.  
"What?" gasped Yamato in mock surprise, "I have to wait up for the star of the soccer team?"  
"You know I am letting you win!" Tai shot back.  
"And I know why to." Yamato stated. Tai look away so Yamato wouldn't see his worried look, //He can't know why I let him win.....// Yamato continued "You expect me to cook dinner when we get to my house." Tai let out a sigh.  
"You know me all to well Yama!" Tai said  
"Yama?" Yamato asked  
"Umm..uhh...Well you call me Tai when you know full well my name is Taichi!" Tai studdered  
"Thats Because you said to call you that when we first met, besides I was just asking. I like you calling me Yama." Yamato's eyes went wide and he look over to see if Tai Caught on to what he said. \\Please tell me he didn't here that\\  
"You like it when *I* call you 'Yama'?" Tai asked looking straight at Yamato, "Who else calls you that? And plus that was the first time I called you 'Yama'."  
"Umm..well you see....uhhh" Yamato started  
"We're here!" yelled Tai as he ran up the stairs to Yamato's apartment. Yamato took his time knowing when Tai go there the door would be locked. "Hurry up Yama! I am cold!" Tai yelled  
\\If you stayed I would have kept you warm.\\Yamato thought "Its your fault for being in a hurry!" He yelled back to Tai.  
  
When they got into the apartment Tai went and layed down on the couch. Yamato put his bag in his room and then snuck up behide the couch realizing Tai was asleep. \\To wake or not to wake?\\. Just then He heard Tai talking in he sleep.  
"Yama please don't hate me.......But you said you liked me calling you 'Yama'......I told you because I thought you wouldn't care, I thought we were friends......How can we still be friends you said you don't what to hang around fags!". At this point Tai was crying in his sleep.  
"Tai! Tai! Wake up!" Yamato was shaking Tai.  
"So it was a dream?" Tai tought out loud  
"What the hell?! Nightmare is more like it!" Yamato was looking right at Tai, "Tai what was the dream about.....You were talking in your sleep, and I can pretty much guess what happen...but I would like to hear it from you....weather or not it was just a dream."  
Tai took a deep breath and started, "Well Yama...I am...uhh..well that is to say....ummm.....I'm gay." Tai looked up to Yamato to see his reaction to the news.  
"Tai," Yamato started, "Is that all?" Yamato looked straight into Tai's eyes.  
"Ummm..no...I like someone.....I think you should know who he is." Tai said blushing but not looking away from Yamato.  
\\Kuso! Am I to late?\\ Yamato thought as he simply said, "Who?"  
Tai lean in closer to Yamato's face,//Now or never!// "You!" He said as he lean in further and kissed Yamato.  
  
Yamato was stunned, but recover quickly and kissed Tai back. Once they broke apart they just looked at each other, that is until they heard giggling. They both look toward the bedrooms and saw Tk and Daisuke.  
  
"How much did you saw and hear?"Yamato said  
"And what are you to doing here?"  
"Well you see-"Tk started but Daisuke inturrupted  
"Weeeeellll we thought you two wouldn't be back for another hour or two, we couldn't get any privacy at our houses sooooo---" at that point Yamato broke him off.  
"What do you mean ' couldn't get any privacy'?"  
"Well your not the only one with a boyfriend you know!"Daisuke yell  
"I know that but Tk said him was with Ken---" Daisuke cut him off  
"His parents wouldn't let him out of the house....something about turning the cat blue."  
"You mean...."Tai started  
"Yes," Tk start blushing, "Me, Dai, and Ken are going out with each other."  
"For how long?"Yamato asked  
"About a month" said Daisuke  
"But he told me about him and *Ken* just a couple of weeks ago." Yamato said looking at his brother, who was just about to pop from all the blood ion his face.  
"He told me about that....I was in trouble for breaking the headlights on the car with my soccer ball." Daisuke told them.  
"Well this day was just full of surprises" said Tai.  
  
  
  
  
Ok thats it i am done........looks like I couldn't fit the vampires in there after all.......ummm..I NEVER MENT TO PUT THEM IN IT WAS JUST TO WORRY YOU.....yeah thats it . . -_-*.....anyway how did i do? Please tell me either in review or email (justaname02@yahoo.com)  
  
  
Jim: HEY WAIT A SECOND!!  
me: Hi Jim.  
Jim: why wasn't I in the fic  
me: like i told them....I couldn't fit vampires into the fic  
J:*looks up* I thought you said you never ment to.....  
me: *covers Jim's mouth**wispers to Jim*  
J:OH A SECOND CHAPTER?!  
me: sigh I said not to say anything I wasn't 100% yet  
J:Oh sorry.  
me:no biggy  
  
  
ok so i may do a 2nd chap......and i may not depends if i get a story to come out of the chaos called my mind. 


	2. vampires

Hey guess I will try another chapter since i go 2 good reviews ^_^.  
Jim: Will I be in it this time?  
me: *thinking*  
Jim: He you said vampires would be in it!  
Me: Did I say you would though?  
Jim: *glare*  
me: KIDDING!!!  
  
  
Ok I will try to put in Jim (if you haven't figured it out by now he is my OC vampire...(feel free to use him anyway you wish))  
J: I HEARD THAT!!  
  
*gulp*....Anyway on to the fic  
  
disclaimer: If you really need the money.....don't look at me I have none  
  
  
"Well this day was just full of surprises" said Tai.  
"Yes it was." Yama said  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
"Who could that be?" Tk mumble as he went to the door.  
"Hey! I got off for dying the cat back to its real color!" Ken said as he ran into the house  
"KEN!!" Tk and Dai yelled as the charged him and tackled him to the ground.  
"Guess what!" Dai whispered into Ken's ear "Tai and Yamato are together now!"  
"WHAT?! REALLY? WHEN? WHERE?" Yelled Ken who was very surprised.  
"Yes. Just a few minutes ago. Here." Said Tk as he Gave Ken a quick kiss.  
  
*COUGH*"Could you guy maybe leave so me and Tai can....well...continue where we left off?" Said Yama getting a little annoyed.  
"But we told you why we are here!" Whinned Dai.  
"Yeah Yama, let them stay we can goto my place. Mom and dad were taking Kari shopping after school. They should be gone by now." said Tai.  
"Tai you do know why they want to be alone.right?" Asked Yama  
"Well yeah, but they have been together a month so whats the problem?" Tai said "I mean its only kissing."  
Daisuke, Tk, and Ken are blushing greatly by now when Yamato whispers something into Tai's ear.  
"WHAT?!" Tai said surprise "No way they are to young for that!"  
"I know," Yama started "but dad does have a lock for the liqur cabinet." (A/N Hey its PG not PG-13)  
"Come on I am sure they won't drink." Tai said  
"Oh! Ok." Yamato finally caved in  
  
After packing his bag to stay over at Tai's they headed for the door."Tk if I found out you had anything to drink I will kick your ass." Yamato  
yelled as he went out the door. A few minute after they left. "Hey who wants some vodka?"Dai said holding up a bottle and three glasses.  
  
"Tai why are we walking? I could have take dad's car since he is out with some friends." Yamato asked after walking about half the distance to Tai's place.  
"Well it is a nice day for walking.....*blushing* esspecially with your new love." Tai said.  
"Well well well what do we have here," said some thug in a three man group "a couple of fariyes?"  
"Uhh boss....what are we gona do to 'em?" ask a short grimy looking guy.  
"Yeah boss they look like they could be a lot of fun!" said the third talk ugly looking guy.  
"Well boys," The boss of the three starts as he puts out a knife "what do ya say have a little fun? How loud you you think the blond one will scream as we cut up the brown head?"  
The other to didn't get a chance to reply as someone came running across the road very fast and knocked out both his henchmen.  
  
"What the--" the boss started to say but didn't get to finsih as the figure took his knife and used it to tear out half his neck. The figure then turned toward Tai and Yamato. The to boys were holding on to each other for dear life as the figure advanced on to them.  
  
"Y-y-you just killed him!"Yamato yelled  
"Of course. If I didn't he would have killed the both of you." The stranger stated calmly  
"but....you just...killed him...without a second thought." said Tai for some reason losing his fear of the stranger.  
"Well...would you rather I have let him kill you?" The stranger asked  
"Well no but you didn't have to kill him!" Yamato yell also losing his fear of this stranger not knowing why.  
"Yes i did.....If I let him live he would have hunted you two down thinking you were apart of me attacking you." The stranger said trying to explain "And with him gone these two wont do a damn thing. They will be to scared without their leader."  
  
Suddenly the stranger starts to sniff the air. "Interesting I smell the blood of one no wait *sniff* to strong people." He remarked. Sniffing again he look toward Yamato and Tai and smiled. "Do you believe in vampires?" he asked like it was a normal question.  
"What the hell are you-" Tai started to yell,but was cut short as he was knocked out.  
"Oh no! Tai!" Yamato yelled then turned back to where the stranger was standing. "How did you do that?"  
  
But the stranger was not listening he was looking up at the low hanging roof of the building they had stopped at. "Wrong move James! I know your here now." Yelled the stranger.  
  
"Your no fun." James stated while coming out of the alley next to the building. "You may have known I was here but you didn't know where."  
"Why are you here?" The stranger asked  
"Well I heard you were on a hunt....I wanted to make sure you didn't do anything to stupid." James said "Looks like i am to late."  
"What? I have not done anything wrong!" The stranger countered  
"I will explain what you did wrong...but first lets get out of here before someone comes." James said getting annoyed  
"Why?" the stranger asked  
"Well for one" James says as he looks at the dead man.  
"Oh well....ummm.....What about these to?" the stranger says as he points to Yamato and Tai.  
"Well since I knocked one out what do you think we are doing?" James asked  
"Ummmm...taking them with us?" Jim said unsure.  
"Yes we are taking them with us...but if my feels are correct I doubt we will be drinking from them." James said. James rubs his hands on his temples. "I told them you were not ready to hunt alone Jim, but would they listen? Oh no! The high court is never wrong...sometimes I wonder if the 'high' in 'high court' means something."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WOW.....I think that one was longer than the last chaper....ummmm yeah I WILL try to write a chapter 3.  
  
Jim: You made me a newbie!  
me:Yes  
J: should I tell them who James is then?  
me:*coughs* n-no  
J: sure.....  
  
  
ummm sorry this sorta got away from taito...I swear I will try to get it back on track!!!!!  
If I was better at discrption this story wouldnt be 1/2 bad (Jim: It would be 1/2 good either)  
*Holds up revolver*  
Jim: uh hu whats that gona do?  
me: silver bullets  
Jim: *gulp* but you dont like guns!  
me: I like revolvers...dont know why though....  
J:Ok ok I am sorry  
me: good *shoots revolver at Jim's foot*  
Jim: OW GOD DAMNIT WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!  
me:you will be better by the next chapter calm your ass down.....  
  
  
ya I think this chapter bumped the rating up to pg-13....  
Jim: next one might bump it to R  
me: doubt it.... 


	3. to become or not to become

Well I didn't get anymore reviews......am I really that bad?...I use Wordpad so i dont have spell or grammer check :-P  
Uhhh yeah I am going to try and make this my last chapter for this story......  
Jim: Good  
me: Be nice...I am debating a "twist" for this...  
Jim: Oh is it lemon or lime?  
me: not that kinda twist....  
Jim: Oh.....well I am going to go get some lemonaid....  
Me: ok bye...  
  
  
Disclamer: there is one on first and second chapters......if you really want to sue me that bad......you must really be hurting for cash.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes we are taking them with us...but if my feelings are correct I doubt we will be drinking from them." James said. James rubs his hands on his temples. "I told them you were not ready to hunt alone Jim, but would they listen? Oh no! The high court is never wrong...sometimes I wonder if the 'high' in 'high court' means something."  
  
"What do you mean 'drink from them'?" Yamato asked. He stood up and walk right up to James. "What the hell are you? What did you do to Tai?"  
"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down man!" James said putting up his hands. "I will explain everything once we get off the street....I am surprised that no one has shown up yet. I would rather we didn't push our luck." With that he started back the street towards Yamato's apartment.  
"He is heading to your place, " Jim said, while lifting Tai onto his shoulder, "we best hurry up before we are spotted." They walked down the street in silence.  
"Heya Teeks *hick* how about you letting my and Ken" Daisuke said as he lend over and whispered something into Tk's ear.  
"WHAT! NO WAY!" Tk yelled blushing, "Besides...you both wouldn't fit at the same time anyway."  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Yamato yelled as he walked in seeing an empty bottle of vodka.  
"Seems to me those to have been drink while that one" James says as he ponit to Tk, " Has not been drinking"  
"Yea *hick* he said....he said...aww fuck it." Daisuke said then passed out.  
"Shit!...I can't send you guys home like this...." Yamato said while running his hand thorugh his hair.  
"I am starving....can I drink the one that passed out?" Jim asked  
"Jim...no you can't...the first thing I am gona do when we get back is suggest you go back onto the training program." James stated  
"Ohhhhh....anyone see what hit me?" Tai said as he awoke.  
"That would have been me....sorry but I like to annoy Jim here." James said  
"Anyway we are going to Dad's room...By the way he called...Said he won't be back til sometime next week" Tk said as he lifted daisuke by the shoulders, and Ke grab the ankles.   
"Ok we're alone now so spill it..Who are you? What are you? and Whats gona happen?" Yamato said after a few minutes.  
"I am James...this is Jim....we are vampires...and depending on how you answer my questions will affect what happens." James started. "First off," he reaches in his pocket and pulls out a list of names, "do you know any of these people?"  
"Yeah we know Sora and Mimi, but we are not on good speaking terms...Sora wants Tai and Mimi wants me." Yamato explained.  
"Good! That was a list of vampire hunters....since you dont really get along with any we down have to do anything about that." James said "Now do either of you want to become a vampire....before you ask...Yes you do have to drink human blood, and no you can't let them live...and no crosses and garlic do nothing to you, but silver is a bitch."  
"No, I do not want to beome a vampire....do you Tai?" Yamato looked at Tai who looked like he was just ran over by a boulder.  
"NO! Sorry but I just don't think I could handle the whole killing thing."Tai stated still trying to get a grasp of vampires even being real.  
"Why can't I drink them?" Jim asked.  
"When is a vampire at its weakest?" James asked looking right at Jim.  
"Ummm....when he is feeding." Jim said.  
"Yes, and these two....and those three...are in love....now do you understand why you can't drink from them?" James asked looking at Jim.  
"Yes." Jim said pouting"  
"Ummm does this mean you are going to leave us alone?" Tai asked.  
"No." James said laughing, "Not by a long shot. You now now that vampires are real, and know two vampire hunters......we won't kill you but we will be keeping an eye one you."  
"And expect to see more of us now that you will be listed as protected we will be showing up a lot more than you think." Jim added. And with that they left the apartment.  
"Well, now," Tai said looking at Yamato with a big grin "where were we?" Tai flatened Yama on the couch and started to kiss him.  
~OWARI~  
Jim: WHAT?! Thats the end? where was the twist?  
Me:The twist didnt fit.  
Jim: going to do anther chapter?  
Me: no..  
J:please  
m: maybe I will do a sequel but for now I am done  
J: BUT--  
M:*holds up revolver*  
J: fine...fine  
  
ok thats it I know its bad....but how bad was it? please tell me 


	4. Good News!

GOOD NEWS!!!!  
  
  
  
If you liked my story.....I am doing a sequel..well sorta...there are a couple of things that   
happened in this fic that will not have happened in the sequel....I am working on the first   
chapter now and if things keep going like they are I may have the story done before i   
even begin to post it...I just started writting it today so....who knows  
  
  
If you hate my story...sorry...it is cold where i am so flame me!!! I couldnt careless I think flames are funny......  
  
If you hated the story because you hate taito (if you can call what was in my story that .) to bad you closeminded prick.  
  
If you hated it because of the way it was written..I know I can't write well but i think that the sequel will be better...I hope  
  
If you LIKED my story........I am speechless....Shadow Dreamer, Hitori, nEo-cHaN thanks for the reviews....I will try to get up the sequel ASAP.  
You guys also have my permission to use Jim as you see fit  
Jim: What?!?!  
Hey they reviewed my first story  
J: So?  
If they want you in their stories you will go..that is final..  
J: Yeah right  
am I going to have to kill you in the sequel?  
J: *gulp* ok ok I will go peacefully if needed  
If you need the spacifics on him drop me an email  
J: I trust Shadow Dreamer....you talk to her on AIM....the other to I don't know what they will do to me....  
*evil grin* Thats half the fun  
J: whats the other half?  
finding out..... 


End file.
